Hajime IWAOI Oneshot
by Udon Katsudon
Summary: "Bluebell dan Hajime." Untuk pertama kalinya Tooru membuka mulut saat bertemu Hajime. Walau ia tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu kembali. (Bad summary T.T) Oneshot, AU, slice of life, lilbit OOCIwaizumiOikawa YAOI! Dont like dont read! Tinggalkan jejak, douzo O XD


**Hajime**

 _Udon Katsudon_

 ** _Oneshot,_** _AU, romance, slice of life, maybe OOC!IwaizumiOikawa, T15!_

 ** _YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_**

 ** _Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru (Uke!Tooru)_**

 **©Haruichi Furudate ,** saia hanya meminjam karakternya,

Hanya hasil dari pemikiran gila dalam hidup saia

Typo, kegajean yang ada mohon dimaklumi ^^

Silakan membaca!

 **Reviewnya ditunggu ^^**

* * *

"Ya.. jadi aku harus ke arah mana?"

"Sudah aku bilang jika sudah sampai café, kau harus ke kanan, dan lurus saja. Café itu letaknya di-"

Iwaizumi memandang layar ponselnya yang mati dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "GEHH…" reflek ia mengguncang ponsel ramping itu beberapa kali. Mungkin ia memiliki kekuatan sihir untuk mengembalikannya agar hidup kembali.

Baiklah, laki-laki berusia seperempat abad ini mengais sesuatu dalam saku bajunya. Sebuah kertas berisi alamat –atau lebih tepatnya hanya nama sebuah café- yang entah di mana, sama sekali ia tidak tahu.

Apa sekarang masalahnya.

Alamat yang tidak jelas.

Ponselnya mati.

Langit yang sebentar lagi akan menangis, dan ia hanya memiliki waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Iwaizumi mengambil nafas untuk pendinginan kepala. Ia bisa berfikir, ia hanya harus tenang. Banyak cara, kematangan cara berpikir harusnya tidak diragukan lagi. Harusnya.

Gaya kasual dan sederhana tengah melekat pada pria ini. Ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaan sebagai editor _manga_ sementara untuk mengantar sesuatu barang yang penting kepada rekannya. Sebuah pertanyaan melintas dalam benaknya, apa ini masih jauh atau sudah dekat?

Iwaizumi tidak kehilangan akal. Kedua mata itu mencari orang yang mungkin bisa membantu dirinya. Masih ada waktu untuk melakukannya.

Iwaizumi menyeka peluh yang mengalir dari dahi. Sungguh hebat kota Tokyo. Dari puluhan hingga ratusan orang di sana, tiada satu pun yang membantunya. Melirik saja belum tentu. Tapi ia sadar, bahwa mereka juga memiliki banyak urusan yang lebih penting. Laki - laki ini memandang langit dengan gelisah. Sekali hujan turun, akan lebih rumit jadinya.

Kehidupan memang keras Iwaizumi, kau ingat dosa - dosamu terhadap para pihak percetakan yang berhubungan dengan telatnya naskah _manga_ populer kan? Hanya masalah kecil seperti ini dan kau menyerah? Dasar lemah. Iwaizumi tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengepalkan tangan. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tenang, ia masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk bangkit. Kakinya masih terasa linu karena efek operasi sekitar 3 bulan lalu. "Apa café ini benar-benar ada?" Ia bertanya sendiri. Ditatapnya tulisan yang hampir pudar karena keringat tangan, membuatnya semakin tidak jelas. B, l, u, e, b, dan sisanya tersapu oleh keringat.

Dengan sisa waktu dan tenaga yang ada, sekali lagi ia melangkah. Walau langit sudah tak bisa bertahan. Kedua mata coklat tua itu menangkap seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari minimarket. Tepat di depannya.

Mungkin ia bisa memaksanya sedikit. Iwaizumi mengikutinya hingga seseorang itu sadar dan berbalik badan. Iwaizumi memandangi laki-laki yang mungkin lebih muda darinya, satu tangan membawa beberapa buku, tas _srempang_ berwarna hitam dan tidak membawa beban yang berat. Kemeja hijau tua, balutan kaos putih dan yang terpenting adalah warna hitam di bawah mata yang terlihat samar. Seratus satu persen dia seorang mahasiswa. Pikir Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi tanpa senyum langsung bertanya, "Hm, apa kau tahu, dimana letak café ini?" Laki - laki itu membaca seksama. Alisnya menaut membaca suku kata terakhir. Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tahu?" Tanya Iwaizumi yang disambut anggukan mantap serta senyuman yang manis dari laki-laki ini. Semangat Iwaizumi muncul, rasa antusiasnya meningkat, "Baiklah, aku harus ke arah mana?" Iwaizumi menunggu petunjuk berikutnya.

Laki-laki berparas lebih tinggi darinya ini menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian tanpa ragu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Iwaizumi. Sontak ia hanya menurut tatkala laki-laki di depannya berjalan.

Lebih baik.

Genggaman anak ini tidak memaksa. Hanya menarik seperlunya. Iwaizumi pun tidak perlu berlari untuk mengimbangi langkahnya. Laki-laki ini tenang, dan termasuk pendiam. Sepertinya.

Iwaizumi hanya terpaku pada rambut belakang laki-laki ini yg mengayun lucu tiap melangkah. "Jauh ya?" Iwaizumi bertanya memecah kecanggungan. Lagi-lagi hanya senyuman yang terlihat.

Tidak, tidak jauh dari tempat yang sebelumnya ia pijak. Hanya berjalan melalui gang kecil, berganti haluan ke kanan, lurus dan akhirnya sampai. _Bluebell café_ , Iwaizumi mengecek nama cafe sekali lagi.

Benar, nama cafe itu Bluebell dilihat dari 3 huruf terakhir yang hampir terhapus. "Wuah, kau menemukannya.." Iwaizumi terpukau dengan laki-laki ini. Laki-laki ini malah mengembangkan senyumnya, mereka saling tatap sejenak. Iwaizumi harus mengakuinya, ia jauh lebih lega dari sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Iwaizumi disambut sinar jingga dari barat. Mendung tiada menjadi mendung, menipis tertiup angin. Kali ini Iwaizumi bisa melihat kedua bola mata coklat berbinar milik laki-laki yang pasti lebih muda darinya.

Laki-laki ini sedikit membungkukkan badan. Iwaizumi tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, ucapkan sesuatu…" sambil menepuk bahu.

Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya sedada, seperti orang Jepang berdoa, tapi hanya satu tangan. _Maaf._

Menunjuk hidung dengan telunjuk. _Aku._

Mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan muka sambil membuka celah mulutnya. _Tidak bisa bicara._

Tangan kanan itu beralih ke belakang kepala. _Memalukan ya._

Ia tertawa. Iwaizumi terdiam, tiba-tiba ia seperti laki-laki di depannya. Membisu tanpa alasan.

"Ehm, apa-kau-bisa-mendengarku?" Iwaizumi dengan bahasa isyarat seadanya, menggerakkan tangan dan mimiknya berubah-ubah membuat laki-laki ini mengguncang bahu, tertawa geli. Iwaizumi melirik kedua telinga Tooru, tidak terdapat alat bentu dengar BTE atau apapun. _Dia, tidak tuli._

Laki-laki ini menghentikan pergerakan Iwaizumi, menaruh tangan kanannya di bahu Iwaizumi. Ia mengangguk mantap. Iwaizumi menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih telah membantuku."

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Iwaizumi.

Laki-laki ini mengeratkan genggaman di buku yang tengah ia bawa, wajahnya berpaling ke arah lain. Tidak percaya diri. "To..u.." katanya lirih. Dengan cepat ia menutup mulut.

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi mendekat. Kepalanya hampir menyentuh dahi laki-laki ini.

"To-u!" laki-laki ini menaikkan volume suara. Walau sedikit terkejut, Iwaizumi tersenyum dengan bibir bergetar. Menghargai betapa gigihnya laki-laki ini.

Iwaizumi diam berfikir, "Jadi namamu adalah…Too…ru?" laki-laki di depannya tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepala. Ia senang.

"Hajime…" Tooru tertegun.

"Ha..ji..me, namaku Hajime.." Iwaizumi menyentuh dadanya sambil menatap lurus ke arah Tooru.

"Ha-i-m-e.."

Suasana menjadi hening saat Tooru memanggil namanya untuk pertama kali.

"Ak! _Shimatta!_ Aku harus cepat mengantarkan barang ini, maafkan aku Tooru. Aku harus pergi, terima kasih!" Iwaizumi mengusap rambut Tooru lembut.

"Na…" Iwaizumi mengentikan langkahnya.

" _Ja..-na_ …"

Iwaizumi melambaikan tangannya lalu belari menjauh. Tooru menghela nafas berat, raut kecewa terlihat jelas di wajah. Kedua matanya melihat ke arah langit jingga. Disusul bunyi lonceng pertanda seseorang telah memasuki café tersebut.

 _Bluebell dan Hajime. Aku ingin bertemu lagi._

* * *

"Telat!"

" _Urusai!_ Kau memberiku alamat yang tidak jelas…"

Iwaizumi melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan, ruang tamu minimalis. Seorang laki-laki berambut ikal baru saja menyambutnya dengan 'hangat'. "Matsukawa, aku sudah memeriksa _draft_ mu yang kemarin.."

" _Sou ka,_ bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Membosankan.." Iwaizumi mengehempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Matsukawa yang hendak menyulut api pun tidak jadi. "Alasannya?"

"Bagian awal susah dipahami, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa _heroine_ nya selalu tersipu, dia itu demam atau bagaimana?"

Matsukawa memandang jengkel rekannya, "Kau saja yang kurang peka. Dia itu pemalu, apalagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.. dia selalu menjadi orang bisu saat bertemu laki-laki yang dia cintai.."

Iwaizumi menegakkan kepala, "Bagaimana jika benar-benar tidak bisa bicara?" kedua matanya lurus menatap Matsukawa.

"Jadi dia tuna rungu?" Iwaizumi menggeleng cepat. "Dia bisa melihat, mendengar, hanya tidak bisa bicara. Lalu dia bertemu dengan laki-laki—"

"Oi, oi apa-apaan itu, tunggu...tidak buruk..baiklah…"

Matsukawa memegang dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. "Tapi itu untuk cerita berikutnya.." Iwaizumi menampakkan wajah heran.

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap melanjutkannya…" kata Matsukawa keras kepala. " _Yappari_. Kau sangat tidak menghargaiku.."

"Mana barang itu?" Iwaizumi memberikan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi kepada Matsukawa. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri saat menerimanya. _Dasar gila._

Matsukawa mengeluarkan benda yang ada di dalam kotak, sebuah bola kristal dengan hiasan kincir angin di dalamnya. Matsukawa menyipitkan mata, diletakkannya kembali benda itu di meja, sedikit membantingnya. "Untukmu saja.." kata laki-laki bermata sayu ini.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak mau menerimanya?"

"Ayolah, Hana sudah memberiku benda yang sama 10 kali dalam satu tahun ini. Dan buktinya, dia belum pulang.."

"Kau ini benar-benar…" Iwaizumi menggeleng menanggapi sikap temannya yang satu ini. "Sekali-kali, pikirkan juga Hanamaki, dia di sana bukan untuk liburan.."

Matsukawa menyeringai, "Bagaimana jika kau saja yang sadar diri.." laki-laki ini bangkit ingin menuju dapur.

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukan seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu, Iwaizumi-san?"

Iwaizumi tersenyum, menyembunyikan rasa malunya untuk mengakui.

"Mungkin…" semoga Matsukawa tidak mendengar.

* * *

 **The End**

Anda tahu, saia dapat ide ini saat nongkrong bersama teman-teman

Padahal semua tertawa, tapi saia galau sendiri/malah curhat

Okeeh.. saya bawa otp saia /laagi

Saia mau ganti pairing untuk ff selanjutnya, mungkin ada usul?

Silakan beri saia saran couple nya ^^

Sekali lagi ini hanya fiktif belaka.

Tinggalkan jejak ya minna ^^

 **Review ditunggu, arigatou gozaimasu ^^**


End file.
